hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Police Officers
Police Officers are hostiles found throughout the Hitman series. Description Police officers are generally charged with the apprehension of criminals and the prevention and detection of crime, and the maintenance of public order. Police officers may be sworn to an oath, and have the power to arrest people and detain them for a limited time, along with other duties and powers. Police officers are generally not allowed to use deadly force unless their lives or the lives of those around them are in immediate danger, but due to engine limitations all police officers are only capable of using lethal force up until Hitman: Absolution, where they can attempt to arrest 47, which 47 obviously cannot allow, meaning all arrests in-game ultimately lead to a shootout. Background ''Hitman: Codename 47'' *Police officers of Hong Kong **They were guarding Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant in The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant mission and they were led by Hong Kong Chief of Police. *Police officers of Budapest **They were guarding Hotel Galar in mission Traditions of the Trade. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' *Police officers of St.Petersburg **They were guarding Pushkin Building in St. Petersburg Stakeout mission and Kirov Park in Kirov Park Meeting mission. They are rather soldiers than police officers, however they are marked as police in the map. *Temple City police officers **They were patrolling Temple City in Temple City Ambush. ''Hitman: Contracts'' *Romanian police officers **SWAT members of the Romanian police surrounded the asylum on the lookout for 47. *Rotterdam police officers **They were guarding the harbor in Deadly Cargo, while their SWAT team assaulted Boris's ship. *Police officers of Budapest **They were guarding Hotel Galar in mission Traditions of the Trade. *Police officers of Hong Kong **They were guarding Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant in The Seafood Massacre mission and they were led by Hong Kong Chief of Police. *Gendarmerie **They were surrounding the Hotel, where 47 stayed in Hunter and Hunted mission. Gendarmerie were led by Albert Fournier in that mission. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' *Gendarmerie **They were guarding an Opera House in Curtains Down mission. *Sanitarium Security officers **They were guarding Pine Cone Rehabilitation Center in Flatline mission. They are not police officers, however they are marked as police. *FBI Agents **They protected Vinnie Sinistra and his house in the mission A New Life. *NOPD police officers **They were patrolling New Orleans' streets and guarding United States Secretary of the Interior in The Murder of Crows mission. ''Hitman: Absolution'' *Chicago Police officers **They appear in The King of Chinatown gurarding The King, Run For Your Life searching for 47 and Hunter and Hunted patrolling Chinatown. *Hope Police officers **They appear in Welcome to Hope, Shaving Lenny, Skurky's Law, and Operation Sledgehammer. Trivia In Hitman: Absolution, The Hope police often talk to a dispatcher named 'Chloe', she can die in the misson Operation Sledgehammer. When they report thier actions back to the station. She sometimes freaks out when a policeman calls in a murder, going by the conversation. In the County Jail section of the level Operation Sledgehammer, a middle aged African-American woman can be seen right next to what looks like a radio station at the back of the police station. Her identity is confirmed as 'Chloe Skillman' in Contracts mode. Gallery Chinese Police.jpg|Police officer of Hong Kong as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. Codename Police.jpg|Police officer of Budapest as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. Russiansoldat.jpg|Police officer of St.Petersburg as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Securityguard.jpg|Police officer of Kuala Lumpur as seen in ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. H2SATCPO.JPG|Temple City police officer as seen in ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. HCCG.JPG|Rotterdam coast guard as seen in ''Hitman: Contracts. HCBPO.JPG|Police officers of Budapest as seen in Hitman: Contracts. HCPOoHK.JPG|Police officers of Hong Kong as seen in Hitman: Contracts. HCFG.JPG|Gendarmerie as seen in Hitman: Contracts. HBMFG.JPG|Gendarmerie as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. HBMCS.JPG|Sanitarium Security officer as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. Fbi agents.jpg|FBI agent as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. Police Blood Money.jpg|NOPD police officer as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. HBMP.JPG|Symbol for Police as seen on the game radar. Category:Hostiles